The Better Brother
by vd-lovelywriters
Summary: Kol and Katherine meet for the first time after he comes back to life. Smut, oneshot, Koltherine.


Kol sat in the bar with a glass filled with whiskey, drinking away life's problems. He glanced around, looking at all of the humans that seemed to be _everywhere. _Hmm, he would be eating well tonight. Kol continued to scan The Grill with his eyes until he noticed a certain someone at the door, she was divine. Her hair was long, reaching half-way down her back in perfectly curled ringlettes. The brunette hair gathered around her face, and her skin, a pale olive colour. Kol hadn't seen something so diving in such a while.

His eyes met hers briefly and then she wandered over to the bar and sat directly next to him. She smelt of a mixture of expensive perfume and what Kol could only guess to be blood. Of course she wasn't a human, she was far too pretty to be such a feeble and weak creature.

"Bourbon," she said, staring the bartender right in the eye and compelling him to fetch her drink. As soon as he had left to fulfil her wishes, she turned and looked towards the younger original. "Well well well, if it isn't the baby original," she said with a smirk, "Risen from the box, have we?"

Kol rolled his eyes, "Maybe so. And who on earth are you?" he asked, responding with the same smirk.

"Wow… You must have been in a box," Katherine said, smirking more, "Everyone in this town knows me, and your brothers know me too… And let's just say, they know me _particularly _well. Especially the one with the nice hair… Elijah."

"Ah, so you must be the infamous doppelganger, Katerina?" Kol asked, raising an eyebrow.

"One and only," she smirked.

"Technically not… What about Elena and Tatia?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Oh come on. I'm the hotter, sexier, badder one…" she said, getting closer and closer to Kol with each word, until eventually she was whispering against his lips, "And I'm so much better in bed."

Kol smirked, watching her, "And I think it's fairly obvious, I'm also the best in bed."

"Don't get too cocky, Mister Original. Elijah was pretty damn amazing… All the toys," Katherine said, closing her eyes slightly, obviously remembering.

"Pshht, darling you have seen nothing. I may have been locked in a box for over a hundred years. But I can assure you that I do not need electronic toys, to pleasure a lady…"

Katherine smirked more, "So prove it. Pleasure me, baby original."

Kol looked at her and smirked, only having to say one word, "Pleasurely."

In the car, Katherine looked around, she smirked and looked at Kol. She knew that there was at least another ten minutes before she got they would get to the Mikaelson establishment, so she decided that she would tease a little. "Kol..." she teased, sliding her hand on Kol's inner thigh, "Are you sure you're up for this? I mean, you've been in that box for so long..." Katherine smirked, watching his pupils dilate as her hand slowly got closer to the crotch, "Maybe you should work up from the bottom, are you even worth someone with such experience?" Katherine slid her hand onto Kol's crotch, grabbing his hard bulge lightly and smirked as he let out a gasp and bit his lip. Katherine slowly started rubbing at him and watched as he closed his eyes, "Excuse me, Baby Original. You're driving."

Kol opened his eyes instantly as Katherine pulled her hand back and glared at her, "Bitch," he muttered. Katherine smirked, she loved it when guys talked dirty on her.

"Shut up, _Kol. _Or I'll leave you with your hand to pleasure you," she watched Kol roll his eyes and she leant across the seats again, and unbuckled his belt, opened the button and slid down the zipper. Kol looked down at her as she did this and he raised an eyebrow. Whatever she had in store for him couldn't of been good. She slid down his boxers slightly, and watched as his hard erection raised proudly, Katherine bit down on her lip hard. She hadn't expected him to be so _big. _Bigger than average maybe, but wow... She had a feeling that she was going to have more than one orgasm tonight. Kol smirked down at her, slowly regaining her posture, she leant down to his cock and took it in her mouth, she heard Kol moan loudly and then she started sucking on the tip.

Kol knotted his fingers into her hair and she started deepthroating him, he was finding it difficult to keep control of the car as she attacked him. He breathed deeply, holding her hair. He felt her hands wrap around the base and she jerked him off slightly, still deepthroating him. He used the hand in her hair to pull her head back. _As much as he was enjoying it, he was not going to finish this earlier than necessary. _

Luckily for the both of them they were at the Mikaelson manor, so Kol ripped off his seatbelt, pulled up his boxers and jeans and then got out of the car, Katherine sped around to him and he kissed her roughly and deeply, pushing her backwards towards the door, he pinned her against the wall roughly and ripped away her jacket, starting to roughly kiss down her neck, getting back at her for the relentless teasing back in the car.

Kol's jeans suddenly felt incredibly tight around his crotch as his hard erection pressed against the zipper, leaning up, he pressed his hips to Katherine's and she gasped, feeling how hard he was. Katherine flipped them around instantly and pinned Kol against the door, kissing him roughly and biting his lips, she twisted the doorknob and opened the door as they continued to attack each other lips. Kol slammed Katherine's body against the door, making sure it was loud enough for someone to know he had company, Katherine took this opportunity to rip away his jacket and shirt as he started kissing down her neck once again. Katherine groaned, feeling herself get wetter for the youngest original. Kol spun her around and ripped open her dress from the back, he sped her against a pillar and started kissing, biting and sucking on her neck. He slid his hand down to her panties and slid it in slowly, smirking as he felt the warm, wet heat coming from her pussy.

Katherine groaned and so Kol started circling his thumb around her clit, and her body started writing against him as she gasped and moaned. She shouldn't have underestimated his skills, especially with her now, practically falling apart in his arms. Kol slid two fingers into her, and pumped them in and out quickly, still circling his thumb around her clit. Katherine grabbed at everything she could. At Kol, the wall, the pillar, even the curtains that she had already managed to rip down. Kol smirked more and started kissing the back of her neck, he growled animalistically and bit her, hard enough for her skin to break and for blood to seep down from the bite mark and completely soak the back of her white bra.

Katherine screamed out from the pain-pleasure that she was experienced and came hard all over Kol's fingers, he smirked and kept pumping his fingers until she stopped, Kol pulled his hand back, which was completely covered in her cum, he allowed her time as she leant against him, breathing fast as he sucked and licked her cum from his fingers, "Mmm... Katherine you taste good."

Katherine couldn't believe how much she needed this man, she felt vulnerable and completely undone as he continued to tease her, she groaned, aware that her panties were completely soaked. Kol knew that... And it aroused him even more. Katherine slid off the panties and then sped up the stairs to his room, Kol sped after her, desperate to feel himself inside of her. Upon getting to his room, Kol sped on top of Katherine and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. _He needed her and she needed him. They were not going to give each other any more opportunity to tease. _Kol pushed inside of her roughly, almost cumming instantly, even though he was so backed up, he managed to control himself that much.

He thrust inside of her roughly, Katherine screaming out his name with every thrust, Kol pushed further inside of her, his massive, hard cock, having no problem with completely filling her. He realized as he found her sweet spot, as her facial expressions changed and the screams coming from her mouth got even louder, her lips shaped themselves into a wide O-shape and she came for the sixth time that night. This was enough for Kol, he moaned loudly and came deep inside of her. Katherine groaned loudly as she felt him cum and she collapsed against the bed, pulling Kol down with her.

_Kol was definitely the better brother in bed._


End file.
